


like we used to

by ironicpatriot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Love Triangle, Multi, POV Outsider, i couldn't choose between jeongcheol and jicheol so here we are i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpatriot/pseuds/ironicpatriot
Summary: The hairs on Chan’s neck raise as he feel the eyes of someone prickle on his person. He freezes in the middle of Seungcheol trying to teach him how to block and it doesn’t take long for him to catch on to the paranoid look in the younger’s eyes.Seungcheol sighs, “Ignore him.”When Chan looks over his shoulder and makes eye contact with a small guy, barely a few centimeters smaller than himself, glaring at the both of them, he shivers. “You know him?”“Yeah, well.” He sighs, “I used to.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my summer's been stretched out for too long since i'm a high school graduate about to become a college student and i'm pretty sure i'm going crazy. hopefully, i can finish this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has never felt so out of place, and he’s a freshman in high school. Being uncomfortable and out of his element was a necessary evil everyone around his age should face. Now he can barely breathe without feeling at least a little self-conscious around these attractive, powerful looking teenagers and a talking centaur looming over him.

 

                Chan has never felt so out of place, and he’s a freshman in _high school._ Being uncomfortable and out of his element was a necessary evil everyone around his age should face. Now he can barely breathe without feeling at least a _little_ self-conscious around these attractive, powerful looking teenagers and a talking centaur looming over him.

                It doesn’t get any better after a few days like they told him it would.

                “You’ll get used to it in no time,” a son of Hermes assures him, his slanted eyes mischievous as he walks with the younger boy out of the cabin and into the eating area. “I know I did.”

                The nervous energy around Chan heightens a little as they start walking past more people, some who glance at him and some that barely even look up from what they were doing. He’s sweating a bit too much for the cool weather, panting despite the slow pace they’re walking.

                Looking at the younger’s face, Soonyoung assures him, “Don’t worry Camp will bulk you up in no time too.” He makes an incredibly stupid face, making loud noises as he flexes his arms. Despite the stupidity, he _does_ look like someone Chan wouldn’t fuck with.

                “Hyung,” Chan whines, suddenly painfully aware of his stick figure under his ratty shirt and baggy pants, he’s a nerd, _and he gets it_

                “Don’t you wanna get a bit of booty? I’m sure you’re old enough to have a few urges, am I right?” He waggles his eyebrows conspiratorially before yelping as a weight settles on his shoulders, two warm arms wrapping him in a hug.

                “Corrupting the newbie is bad, hyung.” Sunshine personified sings cheerfully as he latches onto Soonyoung.

                Chan shakes his head, “I’d like to see him try. Hi, Seokmin hyung.”

                The son of Apollo grins at him with squinted eyes, wiggling around with Soonyoung in his grasp, “Good to see you staying strong with this trainwreck as your guide, Chan.”

                An indignant gasp from inside his hold, “I’m the perfect role model,”

                “Sure you are,” Seokmin snorts back, tapping the bandaid under the trickster’s blonde fringe and cooing when it earns him a wince, “It’s not like this little baby came running to me when he picked a fight with Seungcheol hyung and got his butt handed back to him on a stick,”

                “I _sparred_ with him, Seokseok, that’s different.”

                Seokmin cackles and rolls his eyes, “You’re a bag of bones and you know it. I can take you down right now.”

                “Oh, baby, you know I love it when you take me _down,_ ” Soonyoung leers back, leaning back on the steady weight behind him to make a pointed body roll under a watchful gaze.

He gets smack in retaliation.

                Chan clears his throat, horrified by the turn of events and how his supposed guide has turned his back on his dongsaeng for the sake of a little bit of time under the sun. In the metaphorical sense. He was not looking forward to witnessing that.

                “I’m gonna go now.” He announces, albeit to deaf ears of the two smitten boys.

                Well, he did try to say something. It’s not like wandering alone is a horrible idea.

                He walks around the sparring area, where a small girl with a high-pitched laugh keeps cackling whenever her sparring partner, a gangly boy with glasses and bad posture, tries to pin her down and only manages to get his knees scuffed and his sword skidding on the ground.

                Seungcheol watches over the proceedings, arms crossed, looking both amused and exasperated by the display. “Yoojung-ah,” he says over the bickering and comments of the other campers watching the fight, “Stop fooling around, you’ve been dragging this out. Namjoon hyung, you know better than to let your sword go _again.”_

                “I told you all,” Namjoon huffs, “That I’m not meant for real combat.” His gray shirt sticks to his frame and he looks miserable and ready to give up.

                “I’ll say,” Yoojung says jokingly, squeaking when Namjoon lunges for her. She dodges, letting him grab his wayward sword from the ground and watches him hesitantly approach her. She knows how smart he really is, Seungcheol notes, so she doesn’t do what he thinks would be appropriate for the situation. She takes one look at his wide stance and his calculating eyes, and swings her sword around exaggeratedly, before promptly lunges for a tackle, shield protecting her in case he tries to slash at her with his sword or punch her with his free hand.

                They both go down with a thud before anyone realizes what’s happening. With her shield pinning him down and her sword at his neck, she giggles. “Gotcha, oppa.”

                Chan’s jaw drops.

                The heckling from earlier is gone, leaving a shocked silence. “That’s my girl.” A girl with long dark hair and red lips calls from the crowd, clapping her hands with pride as she wolf whistles. A broad shouldered boy with pink hair shushes her, calling her Doyeon and telling her to start practicing her stance so she can brag more about herself than her girlfriend.

                Yoojung carefully climbs off of her opponent, lending him a hand as he dusts himself off, “You got better, oppa.” She offers to the frazzled son of Athena, “I bet you could have beaten me if I wasn’t able to disarm you.”

                “If by disarm you mean stared from afar as this giant oaf lets go of his only weapon,” the pink haired boy from earlier teases as he puts an arm around Namjoon, “You didn’t have to go easy on him, Yoojung-ah. You know none of us would in your place.”

                “As if you’re any better, hyung. You have to take weekly lessons from Hoseok just so you could remember how to hold your shield,” Namjoon grumbles in retaliation, going pink under the watchful gaze of Seokjin. “We’d be useless in a war.”

                “Rest a bit,” Seungcheol interrupts, having looked around for a while for more people who wanted to use the space for a spar. “I can see that you actually tried this time, hyung. I’m sure you’d do well under the pressure of a war. _If_ there’d ever be one again.”

                Namjoon nods a bit miserably, although less so at Seungcheol’s words of encouragement, “I guess I’ll ask if Jiminie can help me out with combat more.”

                “That’s a good idea, oppa.” Yoojung says brightly after drinking a bottle of clean water, “I can help too. I saw how you held yourself earlier and I can tweak your stance a little so you won’t be so caught off guard anymore.”

                Namjoon blinks but nods in agreement, probably since he’s only ever interacted with the smaller girl a handful of times and knew how easy it was for people to get sick of teaching him.

                “I’ll schedule another sparring match for you then,” Seungcheol says easily, wondering if Jungkook from the Ares cabin would be willing to come down to spar with Namjoon. He wouldn’t go easy on him at all and it’d give Namjoon a different fighting style to analyze after encountering Jimin, a sweet guy with powerful Charmspeak, Yoojung, and Junhui, a quiet kid from the Hermes cabin. He ignores the grimace on Namjoon’s face and checks up another match between Hoseok, a son of Apollo, and Wonwoo, a son of Hades.

                As he watches, he notices the little kid from a few days ago wander around the crowds of people and sees how wide his eyes are. He looks lonely, Seungcheol realizes with a pang.

             


	2. glare

                “Hey, kid.” Seunghcheol says, waving the boy over. He looks painfully thin and the back of his hair juts out in a bit of a duck butt. It’s both cringe worthy and vaguely endearing. It does nothing to quell the itch Seungcheol gets when he thinks someone needs a bit of guidance, “You wanna learn a bit?”

                “Uh,” he replies, paling a little as he looks around at the small groups of people watching and the three pairs of spar partners either grappling at each other or prowling around with pointed swords and shining shields. Can he say no? What if he gets beaten up? He glances at the bulging bicep of the guy in front of him, unhidden due to Seungcheol’s penchant of wearing tight white shirts, and promptly finds himself speechless.

                He takes one look at the kid’s expression and laughs a little, “Hey, I’m not throwing you in there without a bit of a crash course, okay? Calm down a little.”

                “Here,” Seungcheol says, letting him hold the sword strapped to his person. It’s not any special, more of a standard sword than the one he used to hold. He shoves that memory aside and adjusts the kid’s grip on the sword, “Now don’t grip it too tight or too loose. Think of it as an extension of your arm, and keep its length in mind, got it, kid?”

                “Chan.” He grunts back as he tries to hold the heavy sword properly.

                “What?”

                “My name’s Chan. Lee Chan.” He replies, too preoccupied with the sword to stutter and be scared like he’d normally be.

                “Alright, Chan,” Seungcheol says, “I’m Seungcheol, call me hyung. We’ll get you a good sword later, this seems too heavy. Still, you never know when you’d have to use a sword like this in the middle of a heated battle. Here, hold it with both hands.”

                “I look stupid,” Chan feeling embarrassed with both of Seungcheol’s warm hands adjusting his own over the weapon. He’s whining.

                Seungcheol shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter how stupid you look, in the heat of battle steadiness is key. You can’t go running around swinging wildly with a heavy weapon. You have to know how to hold it, know how to use it, and become familiar with it at a moment’s notice. It’s dangerous for you _and_ your allies if you could barely take care of yourself, what more if you become a danger to everyone around you.” A pause, “Understood?”

                Chan feels his shoulders rise in shame, feeling thoroughly scolded and confused as to why he felt like hiding. “Yes, hyung.”

                The hairs on Chan’s neck raise as he feel the eyes of someone prickle on his person. He freezes in the middle of Seungcheol trying to teach him how to block and it doesn’t take long for him to catch on to the paranoid look in the younger’s eyes.

                Seungcheol sighs, “Ignore him.”

                When Chan looks over his shoulder and makes eye contact with a small guy, barely a few centimeters smaller than himself, glaring at the both of them, he shivers. He’s sitting on the tables where people usually eat, on a table closest to the sparring area. “You know him?”

                “Yeah, well.” He sighs, “I used to.”

                “Is he glaring at me or you?”

                “Pretty sure it’s me, don’t worry too much about it. Ignore him.”

                He sighs, sounding weary and old, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. For the son of Zeus, Chan supposes, it’s not far off to think he has too many responsibilities. Especially since he seems like someone who keeps a lot of people under his wing. Makes a person wonder who he goes to when _he_ has troubles.

                When Seungcheol asks him how he’d stand if he were attacked, he stands the way he did before he was questioned, back slightly slouching, feet together and his hands wrapped tightly around the sword. He pinks a little under Seungcheol’s gaze.

                “Alright, believe it or not, I’ve seen worse.” He jokes, before gently kicking Chan’s feet farther apart and telling him to relax his posture but not by _too_ much. He continues to lecture Chan, patient but joking whenever Chan tenses up and remembers how uncomfortable he is.

                He notices after a while how run down the younger boy seems to be, probably unused to all the exercise and tired of being taxed emotionally. So after a few comments and a word about getting rest and eating well tonight, he lets his dongsaeng go.

                Chan lets himself walk towards the cabin, his hair sticking to his forehead and his shirt damp from the exercise. He jumps a little at the sight of his hyung waiting patiently by the door with a grin.

                “Saw you getting one-on-one lessons from Seungcheol hyung.” Soonyoung grins, looking proud as he hands him a small towel, “He’s a bit revered around here, since he fought in the war from way back, so you’re pretty lucky, champ.”

                Chan laughs a little, accepting the towel as he wipes away all the sweat, “Yeah, he’s kinda intense. But he seems really cool.”

                “Hyung really is. A lot of people look up to him, especially since he started helping people with training and teaching them how to really fight.” Chan notices the admiration and respect in his hyung’s voice. He remembers the glaring and hesitates, wondering if he might be poking at something personal.

                “Uh, do you know the guy earlier sitting near the sparring area?” At the questioning look on his hyung’s face, he tries to specify, “The one who looked mad?”

                 Soonyoung freezes before blinking at the younger, “Mad?” he pauses, “Small? Peach hair? Glares a lot?”

                 Chan nods furiously, “Yeah, who is he? He was glaring at us earlier, what’s up with that?”

                 “That’s Jihoon,” Soonyoung shakes his head, “That’s not my story to tell, Chan. It’d be better if you wait for Seungcheol hyung to open up about it, since he’s in the middle of the mess anyway.”


End file.
